deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson
Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson, AKA Ben 10, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 109th episode of Death Battle, Ben 10 VS Green Lantern, where he fought against Green Lantern from DC Comics. He was voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie. History Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was an ordinary ten-year-old boy who looked forward to spending his summer vacation goofing off and playing video games. But his Grandpa Max had different ideas, taking Ben and his cousin Gwen out on a national road trip to see the nation's most famous and quirky sights. It would have been one boring summer if not for a strange shooting star that flew over the Tennyson's campsite. Intrigued, Ben followed the fallen object to its landing site, upon which he quickly found himself forcibly bonded to a strange "watch" that allowed him to transform into ten different alien "heroes". Now sucked into the world of supernatural and intergalactic threats, Ben quickly discovered that this summer was going to be anything but boring. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *Age: 16 *Height: 170 cm | 5’7” *Weight: 59 kg | 132 lbs. *Favourite color: Green *Possesses Anodite genes *Favourite food: Cili fries *Honorary decorate via Friedkin University Omnitrix *Current model: Omnimatrix *Contains 1,000,912 DNA examples *Notable transformations **Heatblast **Diamondhead **Wildmutt **XLR8 **Four Arms **Grey Matter **Way Big **Feedback **Terraspin **Ghostfreak **Upgrade **Astrodactyl **Rath **Alien X **(and MANY more!) Feats *Trained as a plumber (intergalactic law enforcement, not like Mario) *Contained a nuclear blast *Absorbed the Big Bang *Knocked out the Mayan God of Death *Saved the Highbreed from extinction *Recreated the universe *Defeated Vilgax, Kevin 11, Maltruant, Galactic Gladiator Death Battle Quotes * As Ben: Huh? * As Ben: I can give you ten reasons right now to let me go! * As Ben: You're not the first doofus to try and take this, it's hero time! Gallery Ben 10 sprite.png|Sprite used in Death Battle Ben_10_Alien_Force_Render.png|Ben in Alien Force Ben_in_UA_Render.png|Ben in Ultimate Alien Ben_10ssaasd.png|Ben in Omniverse Omnitrix.png|Omnitrix in the Original Series ReOmnitrix.png|Omnitrix in Alien Force Ultimatrix.png|Ultimatrix OV_Omnitrix.png|Omnitrix in Omniverse Four arms.png|Four Arms Grey matter.png|Grey Matter Xlr8.png|XLR8 Heatblast og.png|Heatblast Waybig.png|Way Big Alien_X_2.png|Alien X Trivia * Ben is the second Cartoon Network character in Death Battle, after Samurai Jack. ** He is the first Cartoon Network character to lose a Death Battle. * Ben is the fourth non-Marvel character to fight against a DC character, after Son Goku, Sweet Tooth and Twilight Sparkle. * Ben is the fourth cartoon character to fight against a comic character, after Goliath, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. * Ben is the second combatant to be voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie, after Sonic the Hedgehog. * Out of all of the aliens that Ben has obtained, Brainstorm is currently the most intelligent combatant in Death Battle history, having the highest known IQ score out of any combatant. References * Ben Tennyson on Wikipedia * Ben Tennyson on Ben 10 Planet Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Cartoon characters Category:Human Category:Teenage Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Flying combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Poison Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Water Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Nature Users Category:Metal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Turtles Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Geniuses Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites